


监狱101（下）

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	监狱101（下）

——————————————————

101号监狱修建之初，将大半的经费都花在了安保上，至于内里的一些细节，则不那么尽如人意。

它的浴室、牢房、连着所有走廊，都是水泥的毛坯地，糙剌的硬茬子暴露在外，穿鞋踩上都硌的慌，要是跟那个老警似的，用肌肤接触，一路拖过去，把脸呲烂也是轻松。

那条残留的血迹还新鲜着，将盖聂膝上的布料染红了。

 

他被硬拽起来的时候，电击的后遗症残存，四肢都还是麻木无觉的，勉强用膝盖顶在地面上，才保持住平衡。

卫庄将电棍随手丢开，踢到盖聂能接触的范围外，空出那只手来，掐上男人颔骨，朝自己身前拉近。

工装裤上的皮扣解开了，耷拉在一边，器官的形状清晰可见。

他的意图不要太明显。

 

盖聂眉心拧的死死的，被他抓了领子时就极力后仰，薄薄的睡衣却禁不住两方角力，呲啦一声斜裂开。

遥遥的传来了几声轻佻的口哨。

 

“小庄！”

他低喝了一声，满是不赞同。

“不是要谈吗？”男人的语调沉缓，却透着轻慢的戏谑，“谈啊。”

 

他说是这么说，却硬生生捏开了盖聂牙关，扣着他下颔，将人一点点地拽过来，力道之大，都留下了青红痕迹。

他就没打算再让这人说话。

 

单论气力，盖聂不及他，身上的肌肉还在电流余威中一阵阵痉挛，再怎么较劲，他现在也拗不过卫庄。

本就狭小的距离很快被抹去了。

 

纵然手下的挣扎越来越无力，但卫庄却始终没有放松对盖聂的钳制。

他实在太了解盖聂——至少是曾经的盖聂。

他不喜欺骗，不擅伪装，但并非不会。

 

这个人刚进警校时，清俊端方，身量又还纤细，乍看便以为很好欺负。那些高年级在寝室商量半宿，怎么扒衣服都计划好了，第二天日落便去堵他。

等卫庄见到他时，那些高年级正倒在他身边，一个二个被揍的娘都认不出，而这个“好欺负”的人站在操场中心，正舒展手腕，听见脚步声，便扭脸看过来。

夕阳残血，眸光如刀。

 

男人稍垂下眼，本想去看看那双眼里现又是怎样，却因角度问题，只见对方眉间紧皱，全是无言抗拒。

卫庄不由在心底哼笑了声。

他指下更用力地捏开盖聂颔骨，往斜后一压，将对方脑袋固定在自己与铁栏间的空隙里，随后便将腰身向前一送。

 

随着卫庄的动作，盖聂低低地唔了一声，隐忍中带出一丝颤音。

那器官挤进来后，柱身上的血管都压进舌面，腥膻发苦。

他知道无处可避，却仍然忍不住后仰，脑勺都在铁栏间挤的生疼。

 

卫庄完全不在意这点微弱的挣扎，他稍调整了下姿势，将自己向前抵入，侵过那口腔里的每一寸。

与他的肆意妄为不同，盖聂实在太僵硬，脸侧紧绷着，若不是卫庄还捏着他下颔，大概会直接咬下来。

而对方显然也不准备让他好过，硬挤进去后，膝盖一屈，顶在盖聂胸口，将人抵紧在栏门上，便开始抽送起来。

 

这种时候，那双灰眸都染了欲念的红，却动作的很慢，速度放缓到刻意。

他每一下都退回到盖聂牙关舌尖，又一寸寸送回去，进到咽喉深处，顶弄到柔软的黏膜。

那地方受到刺激，便自顾自地向内紧缩，一阵阵的咽反射，带出男人克制不住的呜声。

 

他后仰时已经微抬了脸，这会儿褐眸里，湿意都给逼了出来，透出隐隐的怒意。

以及浓重的无奈。

 

卫庄凝着他的眼，唇边的冷笑一点点扩大。

很好——

就是这样。

 

这种事情在没有另方配合的情况下，很难如意，但姿势给了卫庄许多便利。

他忽地松开盖聂衣领，攥住那将散未散的满头黑发，往自己身前重重一按。

对方猛地挣了一下，镣铐带的铁门都哐啷一响，却无济于事。

 

对方这一次完全挤了进来，艰难的呼吸间都带了咸苦味道，嘴角被撑的裂疼，喉中深处被坚硬的东西紧紧抵着。

那感觉像是有什么东西，要沿着喉管去掏人心肺。

 

男人喟叹了一声，再无半分克制，大幅地抽送起来，髋胯和盖聂脸颊撞在一起，将细碎的咳声压成了灰末。

时间的概念在这种时候已不准确，铁门晃动与地面擦出令人牙酸的声音，持续了很久。

盖聂僵凝的腰身在那声音中渐软了下来，无力靠在栏门上，黑发散乱在肩颈上，沾着些透明的液体。

 

腥黏的东西喷洒出来时，盖聂忍不住微抖了一下，却被卫庄牢牢摁住。

“一会儿要走，我不想弄脏衣服。”男人的声音懒懒的，像是情人呢喃，与他恶劣的动作简直是两个极端，“多谢师哥了。”

盖聂在他松手的一瞬间便别开了脸，呛咳出声，杂着干呕。

 

可能是长久的呼吸不畅让他有些脱力，抑或是锁死在栏后的双手制止了他移动身体，盖聂将脸扭开了咳嗽，却仍然靠在对方身上，没有动弹。

他咳的厉害，整个人都在颤，传到卫庄身上，对方睨着他，倒也没动。

 

盖聂调整的时间有些长。

他是连夜赶来，进狱里后便受到了袭击，前番混战下，本就耗费了不少体力，又经卫庄这一遭，衣物给血汗湿透，湿漉漉地贴在肩背上。

 

灰眸意味不明地打量着他。

在卫庄的记忆里，盖聂少有狼狈的时候。

他通常都是齐齐整整的，波澜不惊，只有两人对练后，会凌乱一些，鬓发透湿，一缕缕粘在脸旁。

但和现在这样，却也差了很多。

 

盖聂的呼吸稍平复后，便直起了身。

热度从身前离开的一瞬，卫庄微眯起了眼睛。

“……小庄。”男人的声音比平日还要低哑，透出一丝疲惫，“这里已经封锁了。”

他居然还试图跟这人继续之前的谈话。

 

对面那人哂笑了一声。

“当然。”卫庄的语气颇为嘲讽，“不然，你也不会在这里。”

 

这人来后，发现形势已经超出控制，当机立断让外面的人封闭了整个101，以免有囚徒脱逃。

毕竟这里关的人，放出去一个，都会很有意思。

如此一来，狱中的工作人员，连着盖聂自己，都与这数百个出笼恶徒锁在了一起。

 

这么些年下来，卫庄已经懒得对盖聂的行为评价什么，就像对方当初也是片语不发，接案设陷捉人一气呵成，面都不和他见。

那些该吵的，早在年少时，就吵干净了。

 

他讥完盖聂，都懒得看对方神情，径自退开两步，站到了监视器下。

反正八成就老一套，眉毛皱着，嘴唇也抿着，哪都是不赞成。

真是看厌了。

 

男人在镜头下打了个响指。

“麟儿。”卫庄勾出个冷笑，“看的高兴吗？”

 

那里面闪了下红光，心虚似的。

卫庄盯着那镜头里，笑了一声。

倒也不是真要追究，毕竟是他自己选在这里，就是想看看盖聂会有多尴尬。

 

想到这，他不由瞥了眼盖聂。

那人倚着栏杆，腿都还在打颤，却慢慢地站了起来。

他领口给卫庄拽裂了，一动弹，就往肩下面滑。

 

卫庄啧了声，往身后一扫。

那些暗中攒来攒去的目光和他一触，跟被烙着似的，一下就缩了回去。

他回过脸来，抬脚就朝盖聂迈了过去，临了朝镜头丢一句，“别玩了，过来接人。”

 

那双鞋停在盖聂面前时，盖聂稍抬了下眼。

他脸侧还残着点白浊，偏面色寡淡，先前的一点怒意都像是沉进了海里，现下连半分不自然都没有。

 

卫庄跟他对视了几秒，心里蓦地又蹿起一股烦躁。

他有时候真想把这双眼睛挖出来。

“你跟我走。”他淡淡地说了一句，“上天台，有人来接。”

 

盖聂忽而叹了口气。

那一声含着无奈、倦怠，情绪化的几乎不像他。

“我不走。”

 

卫庄听了，顿了几秒，忽而嗤的一笑。

“我问你意见了？”

他说着，又往前走了一步，抬手便去取盖聂后颈。

这人太麻烦，还是弄晕了方便。

 

就是这个时候，明暗闪烁的顶灯忽然彻底黑了，正式罢工。

四起的嘘声中，混着一声喀啦轻响。

 

“别动。”

盖聂的声音和那颈边的东西一样冷。

“两手背后。”

 

黑暗中，有什么腥粘的东西滴在卫庄颈间。

男人微眯了下眼，依言而行，将悬在盖聂耳畔的手慢慢收了回来。

与此同时，他的视线落到颈侧。

 

卫庄的眼睛受黑暗影响不大，看清后，便知道了是什么状况。

不知道什么时候起，盖聂拗断了自己双手拇指，挣脱了出来。

 

拷他的那玩意儿当然不是普通的，内外边缘锋利至极，只要试图挣扎，必然会受伤。所以那手上现在血淋淋的，大概脱出来时，皮肉都给剐掉了一层。

但他用食指中指夹着那锋锐亮光。抵在卫庄脖子边，倒是稳得不得了，晃都不晃一下。

 

卫庄低低的笑了起来，突然开心起来似的，整个人都在颤。

“师哥啊——”

他这一声真是千回百转，笑的也厉害，脖子间都给蹭开了口，却浑不在意。

 

男人忽地止了笑声，“你动手吧。”

他一字一顿。

“再杀我一次。”

 

卫庄叫他时，盖聂的眼角就微不可查地跳了一下，等话音落地，有那么一瞬，他看起来像是怔愣。

或是悲伤。

 

下一瞬，腹上方便是剧痛。

盖聂闷哼一声，反射性地佝了腰，一口就呕了出来。

这是深夜，他胃里什么都没有，只有之前被强灌下去的东西，这下也全给吐了。

 

卫庄的膝盖还撞在他胃上，攥着盖聂右手，冷眼觑下来，灰眸结了冰似的。

“也对。”他扯了下嘴角，“我就不该跟你客气。”

他伸手攥了盖聂肩膀，往牢门上哐当一抵。

 

盖聂给他硬抻直时，整个人跟从水里捞出来一样，呼吸都有些勉强。

卫庄那一下还算留了力道，不然十成十撞上来，他呕的就该是血了

但即使如此，三番两次地折腾，盖聂也不剩什么力气了，卫庄将他裤腰拽下来时，这个人的反应只是颤了颤眼皮。

 

男人的动作没有丝毫温情可言，也不存在抚慰，手指从臀肉间擦过，直接就按了进去。

被他抵着的人身上一抖，呼吸更艰涩了。

或许是转移注意力，也可能是为了保持平衡，他用同样血糊糊的左手握住了身后铁栏。

 

“怎么了？”卫庄在他耳边冷笑，手指在那干涩的内里旋转挤弄，一边刮擦，一边往里进，“又不是没被操过？”

他说着，又往里加了一根，盖聂的僵的厉害，额上再次渗出了冷汗，细细密密的。

“知道吗？”卫庄随意地拓了两下，摁上里面的凸起，“我在电视上，看你接职的仪式，真是好大威风。”

他侧过脸来，盯着盖聂双眼，手下故意抵着那一处。

“现在如何啊？”他肆意地笑着，满是讥嘲，“盖长官？”

 

盖聂的牙关颤了颤，却什么都没说出来。

他眼里全是快要崩散的隐忍。

数年来，他不爱去那花天酒地，应再乱的酬，他不愿意，也没谁真的敢塞人。

长久自持的结果，就是他现在再怎么排斥，身上也自然而然地产生了反应。

 

莫名的，他身上的回答取悦了对方。

“还装？”卫庄一蹭他耳后，牙尖咬住那软骨，“你敢说不想我？”

他说着，指节屈起来，在那微鼓的软肉上狠狠一抵。

 

盖聂的喉间发出一声嘶哑的低吟，整个腰腹都绷了起来，膝盖跟着颤了好几下。

他额上的汗水因为颤抖，慢慢地落进了眼里。

漆黑的眼睫被打湿后，恍然地抖了抖，旋即垂了下去，避开了卫庄的视线。

 

对方也不在乎他这点逃避，反而饶有兴致。

他一直都很喜欢在这种时候去看盖聂的脸。

就像看着冬雪初融，露出地藏，千沟万壑都是茫茫的空寂一片，任人开拓。

 

他抽出手指来，扣住对方腰侧，慢慢地往下按。

倒不是转了性，他只是为了找准那一处位置。

时隔这么久，卫庄忽然有点想看看，这个人能硬撑到什么时候。

 

炙热的硬物抵进来，只是不深不浅地抽送，一下下撞在那处软肉上。

这快意频起的间隔，实在过短了些，刚经受过一轮的身体还停留在不应期，欲念就随着对方的动作开始疯长，一层层累叠起来，却不得发泄。

宛如有兽类的利爪在腹脏间刮磨。

 

几番下来，盖聂也实在受不了这种搞法，干脆松开了握着的栏杆，整个人便往下一滑。

卫庄低骂了一声。

 

完全被包裹住的感觉舒适至极，他之前再想作弄人，自己却也忍的额上青筋直跳。

他顺着盖聂的动作，干脆地一挺身，将自己完全锲进去，一手抓了盖聂下颔，将人脸转过来，咬上他嘴角。

那滋味不好，触感干而发裂，咸腥与铁锈味混成一团。

 

但让人想念。

 

卫庄大幅动作起来时，盖聂忽然有些后悔放开了栏杆。

他现在手指已难以蜷曲，无法去扶住什么，全凭对方箍着腰，一下下都摩擦到最深，火辣辣的疼。

他稍转了下头，免得又和卫庄那高鼻梁撞上。

这亏他以前可吃了不少。

 

当所有的疼痛与快意都揉在一起时，激流冲刷而过，理智乱成纠缠的水草。

大量的警笛遥遥响起，盖聂在一片白光中，茫茫地听见，螺旋桨的声音落下。

身前有滚烫的体温，与他贴的很紧，隐隐可以感觉到那衣物下，有不少凹凸不平的起伏，少说也足数十道。

 

盖聂恍惚想起，其中一处深刻的弹痕，是他亲手制造。

他没能回忆太多，意识很快就向黑暗的水底沉去。

最终，他只是攥紧了右手，让那刀片一样锋锐的镣铐，切进掌心。

 

……

 

白凤一路踩着人肉蹦跶进顶层，正见卫庄靠在直升机门口，一双眼望着远处。

101底楼门口，红灯闪成了一片，人声嘈杂鼎沸。

 

少年人凑过去，看一眼那座椅上一动不动的人，思考了一瞬。

如果死了，卫庄这良心喂狗都嫌臭的，应该不至于给人裹个外套，还搬进来收尸。

 

男人扭过脸来，剐了他一眼。

“太慢了。”

 

少年嘿了一声，毫不犹豫地反唇相讥，“是你太快了吧。”

他把快字咬的尤其重，而后便飞快地蹿到盖聂身边坐下，喀啦一声扣好安全带。

 

坐在驾驶座上的麟儿默默投来一瞥，啥都没说，开始操作。

卫庄眯着眼打量白凤一会儿，却意外地没跟他计较，只是也坐了下来。

他正要伸手去给盖聂系上安全带时，螺旋桨已快速地飞旋起来，直升机开始腾空，强风灌入。

吹开了那件外套。

 

白凤一瞬间与那双褐眸对上了视线。

眸光极倦，却还清澈。

哪里是什么昏迷？

 

他反应相当快，但对方跟他擦过时，却也还来不及做什么。

那人直接从还未合拢的舱门冲了出去。

……此时离天台少说也有十来米了。

 

比他更快的是卫庄，盖聂刚起身的时候，他便去抓了。

可惜那掐好时机的人，也不是他够的到的。

卫庄大步走到舱门边上时，手中只攥着片衣角。

 

“……老大，”麟儿小心翼翼侧了一眼，提醒道，“来不及了。”

楼底的人已经开始进来了，这时间可不够折腾。

 

白发的男人站在门边，背对着他们，看不出是什么表情。

他盯着那底下，并没有犹豫，便冷森森地挤出一个字。

“走。”

 

狂风吹拂天台，黑发的男人坐在地上，朝天上遥遥地举起了手。

他的指骨扭曲，满手鲜血，皮肉与银亮的镣铐嵌在一起。

 

“小庄，”盖聂用另只手紧了紧身上的外套，向夜空喃喃道，“后会有期。”

 

END


End file.
